True Love
True Love is a type of magic on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Description True love magic is one of the main aspects of light magic. It is the most powerful and simple form of magic with capabilities of breaking curses through the act of true love's kiss. It is so powerful, that sometimes it can break not one, but two curses simultaneously. It is also able to reverse effects of any potion. In his endeavor to capture the elusive and rare physical form of true love, Rumplestiltskin sought out to make deals with both Snow White and Prince Charming. On both occasions, he took a strand of each person's hair as payment. Combining both hairs in a bottle, he successfully created a true love potion, which he uses it to bring magic to Storybrooke. Numerous times, true love's kiss has been used to bring someone out of a sleeping curse. Emma's, and later Regina's, success in using true love's kiss on Henry proves that true love can exist in not only romantic relationships but also parental relationships. It can also occur within friendship bonds and even through loyalty; such as Felix's loyalty to Peter Pan. As some users of magic can rip out another person's heart, those born as a product of true love, such as Emma, have the power to resist such magic. However, Aurora, who is also a product of true love, had her heart ripped out, meaning it is still possible to accomplish. In special situations, when the love is extremely true and pure, then the pair sharing true love can survive with having one heart between the two (both metaphorically and literally); such as Snow White and Prince Charming sharing two halves of one heart. They can also feel the pain of one another if one of them is harmed in some way. According to Elsa, the only way to cure a freezing spell is an act of true love. Regina takes this to be a true love's kiss. Simple-looking objects, such as Ingrid and her sisters' ribbons, can be infused with true love, which causes them to have some magical abilities. The first spark of two people's True Love can very rarely create a powerful sprout made of True love. A pixie dust flower has the ability to unite anyone who shares true love, and can return lost memories, awaken someone from a coma and even create magic doors. In order for True Love's Kiss to work, both parties involved must believe in magic and true love. Henry failed to wake up his daughter Lucy from her coma because she had lost her belief. Magical Properties *Glinda the Good Witch of the South's magic is the power of Love. **In Zelena's Time-Travel Spell, a symbol of love or a "Resilient Heart" is required. In this instance, Zelena uses Regina's heart. Gallery Love.jpg OUAT 1x01 - True Love Kiss.gif OUATIW 1x13 - True Love.gif OUAT - Aladin and Jasmine Kiss.gif OUAT 5x20 - True Love.gif Trivia *The idea that true love's kiss will break curses comes from the fairytales Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. *According to Rumplestiltskin, True Love is the rarest magic of all. Appearances *'S1, E01:' "Pilot" (Snow White and Prince Charming) *'S1, E12:' "Skin Deep" (Rumplestiltskin and Belle) *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" (Emma Swan and Henry Mills) ---- *'S2, E01:' "Broken" (Phillip and Aurora) *'S2, E09:' "Queen of Hearts" (Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan) ---- *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" (Regina Mills and Henry Mills) *'S5, E18:' "Ruby Slippers" (Ruby Lucas and Dorothy Gale) ---- *'S5, E20:' "Firebird" (Zelena Mills and Hades) ---- *'S6, E01:' "The Savior" (Gideon Gold and Belle Gold) *'S6, E07:' "Heartless" (Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan) *'S6, E08:' "I'll Be Your Mirror" (Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan) *'S6, E15:' "A Wondrous Place" (Aladdin and Jasmine) *'S6, E22:' "The Final Battle Part 2" (Emma Swan and Henry Mills) ---- *'S7, E05:' "Greenbacks" (Robert and girlfriend) *'S7, E20:' "Is This Henry Mills?" (Regina Mills and Henry Mills) *'S7, E21:' "Homecoming" (Unnamed princess and unnamed prince) ---- *'W, E13:' "And They Lived..." (Anastasia Scarlet and Will Scarlet) Category:Magic Types